Robotic work stations often have a safety barrier adjacent the work station to protect workers from injury during operation of the robotic equipment. Prior art barriers include a pair of spaced apart posts adjacent the work station, between which are mounted panels or curtains which provide a wall between the worker and the work station. Some prior art barriers include a top cross bar from which a curtain drops down to form the barrier wall, or which supports a mechanism to pull a curtain up to form the wall. Such an upper cross bar is undesirable, in that it precludes the use of an overhead crane for removing work pieces into the work station between the barrier posts. Another disadvantage of a curtain type barrier is that the curtain moves slowly and typically has to move the entire distance between the floor and the upper ends of the posts, thus increasing the travel distance for the curtain. Also, a drop-down type barrier wall presents a hazard in situations where the worker is at the work station and the curtain or panels accidentally drop down onto the head or back of the worker, thus pushing the worker forwardly into the work station. Other types of prior art barriers include a large panel which can be raised to block the work station during a work process. A disadvantage of such a panel barrier is the high profile of the panel, even in the lowered position.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved work station barrier.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a work station barrier which moves upwardly from an open position to a closed position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a barrier for a robotic work station which is open at the top so as to accommodate an overhead hoist or crane for moving work pieces between the barrier posts.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a work station barrier which will urge a work away from the work station in the event of accidental actuation of the barrier wall.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a barrier for a robotic work station which minimizes the travel distance and time for the barrier panels.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a work station barrier having multiple rigid panels which move between a lower open position and a raised closed position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a work station barrier having multiple panels which move simultaneously between open and closed positions.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a work station barrier having multiple panels which can be lowered to provide a low profile.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a work station barrier which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and safe in operation.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.